


the distance between you and i

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have an obsession with my height, Lizzie Bennet," Darcy blinks slowly up at her, lifting his hips to help her minimally in removing his pants. He seems to be more eager about getting her off than contributing to the fact that she actually wants to fuck him.</p><p>or five times lizzie noticed how tall/big darcy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the distance between you and i

[ 1 ]

 

 

Pemberley Digital is kind of amazing.

Lizzie can't get the thought out of her head as she sits in on the project meeting for the afternoon. The company really kind of is, and sure she'd done her research and looked all over the website, but somehow what's on the internet doesn't do the place justice. There's the rooftop pool and the gardens and the gummy bears that can be found on nearly every floor in snack bars, but it pales when describing how nice everyone is. And really she means nice. The work environment fosters collaboration in a way most companies could only dream of.

Even straight up to its CEO.

Lizzie taps her pencil on her notebook as she watches Darcy. It's not like she's choosing to watch him on purpose; that would be ridiculous, I mean she's still mad at him about Jane, and sure he's been nicer and friendlier and Gigi talks him up, but no she's not looking at Darcy every chance she can. It's just that today he's taking part in their project meeting.

By taking part, she means that he's now up and moving in the room as he talks. There's an Expo marker in his left hand and the other he uses a bit to gesture around. She's surprised to find him able to easily converse. She winces in her own head at her phrasing. To be more precise, and fair because that's something she's working on, it's that she's never seen him this open. It's infectious in a way to see his excitement, to see how he values the people around the table and what they've put up on the board.

She watches him move, walking a bit around the table and it's then that she sees how tall he is. Mrs. Reynolds isn't a short woman, but as she smiles up at Darcy as walks past her, Lizzie can't help but notice the height difference. And not just because he's standing and she's sitting.

She thinks back on their encounters. How he'd first come in to see her, how he'd stood in the doorframe, how she'd seen him before that at the wedding and then at Netherfield, and all those many other times.

When he circles around the table and gets to passing by her, her stomach does a clench as she feels him behind her. She's suddenly aware of everything about him. How he lightly brushes the back of his hand across her chair as he continues talking; how she can see the shadow of his shoulders on the table's polished surface; how her throat sticks and she suddenly feels hot and flighty.

And then he's gone, back to the front of the room, telling them all how great he thinks the idea is.

Lizzie grasps her pencil in her hand and jots down his recommendations for improvements and what they should do as the next step. She presses down hard on the lead, trying to make the letters neat. She tells herself to think of the work, pushing her sudden awareness for Darcy's body away.

 

 

 

[ 2 ]

 

 

Fitz and Gigi convince her to come out for dinner with them after her second week at Pemberley Digital. More like they poke their heads into her office and don't give her the choice or chance to say no. She doesn't know that Darcy's joining them until she's out on the street and seeing him waiting for them. It's the first time she's seen him since Gigi had forced him into her video a week ago. Or well, the first time she's been so close to him and not seen him without others all around him. Who knew the CEO of a company could be so busy truly.

Her breath catches a little, startled at his sudden appearance when she'd been unaware. She can nearly feel Gigi's smile behind her.

She gives him a small smile because she's trying to be better. She remembers the letter, and the way he'd been more open to her in her little office, turning his body to her, being kind, being nearly even charming. She's not forgiven him, Jane's trembling fingers and crumpled face still a thing stark in her memory, but she can be nicer.

He's surprisingly good company.

Lizzie sits next to Fitz in the booth and let's Gigi tell her about the fish she has to try with this new sauce. It's her favorite apparently. She sees too the affectionate curl to Darcy's mouth as he looks at his sister.

They eat dinner and share drinks and Fitz and Gigi trade in telling her stories about Gigi and Darcy as children, and Fitz and Darcy in their college fraternity. It's comfortable, more so than she'd thought it would be.

Later, when they've paid and they slip out past a table that's too noisy and sloppy from too many pitchers of beer, and past the incoming party that's milling in front of the door, Lizzie sees that it's raining.

She frowns, chewing her bottom lip. They walked here, none of them having driven. The place had been so close they could walk. There's a cab she can take home, idle on the curb. The only problem is that the curb and the walkway have quite a distance and it's pouring. The awning doesn't cover the space between. She'll be soaked instantly.

There's a flutter of noise, a sucking sound mixed with cloth moving and then she's under and umbrella.

Darcy gives her a somewhat sheepish look. "I looked at the weather before we left."

He walks her to the cab, opening the door for her, and she's dry as she bends to get in. Dry because he's got inches on her even with the heels she's wearing. She looks at the way his hand curves over the cab door's top, how the fingers are long and the palm wide. "Thank you," she says.

He nods at her. "The hills would be most unforgiving tonight, I think."

That gets a little laugh from her and she ducks down, moving to pull her feet inside. "This was fun," she tells him in response. "I had fun."

His shocked wide eyes stay with her for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

[ 3 ]

 

 

 

"Hey, have you noticed how tall Darcy is?"

It's a strange question to ask, even stranger to ask on the phone, and Charlotte's bewildered tone is enough to give Lizzie the mental picture of what he friend's face would look like if she could see it. Scrunched face, eyebrows downturned, mouth twisted in a purse.

"What?"

Lizzie pauses in where she's making her dinner. Her hands still on the spinach leaves for her salad, the chicken already cut up next to her. "Um."

"Since when do you care about William Darcy's height? Also nice segue from my presentation, not." Charlotte's voice doesn't rise, it seldom does, but she knows her friend, and her friend's tone is one of intrigue and giddiness. She knows Charlotte's already speculating on things.

Her fingers hold spinach leaves, the sounds of music still coming from her laptop on the tiny dining room table she eats at, Charlotte waiting for her answer.

All she can think of though is what happened today: she'd been hunting for creamer in the break room, one of the many that Pemberley Digital had around the place, and she could have just gone to another room. Instead she'd pushed a chair over and started searching through the upper cabinets for extras. She hadn't even heard the door open or its owner come up behind her. A hand had appeared and plucked the sought for item that she couldn't quite reach, and then she'd been looking into the eyes of Darcy himself. His eyes while she'd been standing on a chair.

Shit.

She flushes as she breaks the leaf in half, throwing it into the bowl as her face heats up. Her stomach flips over too. "Uh, nothing," she calls down to where her phone's on speaker, hoping she hasn't gone silent for too long. "What were you saying about your presentation? Did Collins say something about it?"

Charlotte snorts on the other end. "Sure. We're not done with this though."

Lizzie goes back to shredding her salad leaves, and definitely doesn't think about how she'd felt the heat of Darcy's body close to hers once she'd become aware of him, and maybe how she'd imagined what it would be like to have his hand on her back.

 

 

[ 4 ]

 

 

 

It's hard kissing someone who's taller than you.

This Lizzie learns when she's standing in Darcy's office listening to him tell her that he hopes that he hasn't been an inconvenience to her work and time here at Pemberley Digital, and she thinks of how he'd looked across the dinner table and how she'd talked to Charlotte, and how she'd definitely wanted his hand on her back in the break room, and how she wants to touch him now.

So she does. She stretches upwards and kisses him, figuring that's also the best way since words don't always work in their favor.

His mouth is unrelenting on hers, shocked and startled, and she's beginning to think this was wrong, she was horribly wrong. She makes to pull away, ready to hide in humiliation, when he reacts.

Darcy kisses her back, the force of his sudden movement knocking her backwards a bit. But that's okay because his hands settle on her waist, curving over hers sides and thumb on her hipbones. He pulls her closer, lips enthusiastic now, pressing against hers.

Lizzie sighs into him, trying to turn her head to get a better angle. As it is she's stretching and he's stooped towards her, bent down. "You're tall," she breathes out when they break for a moment.

"Oh," he says, as if just realizing. His faces goes perplexed, like he's deciding that it's a bad thing and he's to blame.

And then he's walking backwards towards the couch against the wall, pulling her along with his hands on her hips, bending over to kiss her again.

She laughs against his mouth, a warm puff of air, as his strength and lift of her pulls her out of one heel. She ignores it for settling into his lap when he sits. Her skirt rides up as her knees settle on either side of his thighs, and her fingers curl around his neck, carding and tunneling up into his hair. Her tongue tastes his mouth, counting his teeth and learning him.

"Much better," she says when she turns her head to kiss his jaw.

Her lips there draw a rumbling noise from his chest, something that makes her hips shift down in his lap.

It's everything of the past several weeks exploding in a flurry of hands that won't stay still and mouths that don't want to part. She's aware of how even sitting his hand still spans the lower part of her back, how her fingers turn to claws to hold him close to her.

Some part of her sighs in relief and thinks, finally.

 

 

[ 5 ]

 

 

"It's a good thing you have a big back seat," Lizzie tells him as she fumbles with pulling his belt from his dress pants.

Even so they barely fit. He's got one foot planted on the floor board of the car, and the other is bent with his heel against the door. She's between his legs, working at getting them naked as possibly while trying not to get completely distracted by his thumb that's busy working at her clit beneath her panties.

The tension of dinner has driven them to this. She seriously hopes that Lydia doesn't choose to come out and see them going at it. She will never survive Lydia telling everyone she caught her big sister fucking her boyfriend in the backseat of his car.

"You have an obsession with my height, Lizzie Bennet," Darcy blinks slowly up at her, lifting his hips to help her minimally in removing his pants. He seems to be more eager about getting her off than contributing to the fact that she actually wants to fuck him.

"I like tall men," she teases him, clenching around his fingers inside her at his use of her whole name.

And she really does. Or well she really likes him and the fact that he's tall and so much bigger than her. The way she can always feel his presence behind her. That when they'd started sleeping together, or making love as Darcy called it, she'd liked it sometimes that being beneath him meant that he caged her in with his wide shoulders and long limbs. How he could lift her easily. And other things like how he was able to reach the extra candy kept in the cabinets at the office.

"Well I would not want to disappoint."

He doesn't.

 

 

[ + 1 ]

 

 

"Oh my god, these are horrible."

Darcy peers over her shoulder at the prints that Jane and Bing had sent them. "They're not so bad."

"Whose idea was it to do traditional maid of honor and best man pictures? I so should have listened to Lydia and worn heels even if it was on the beach."

He moves his hand on her side, stroking through the fabric of her green dress. "We look good."

They sort of do. Jane thankfully hadn't picked ugly bridesmaid dresses, the yellow color not unforgiving against her hair. But the picture she's holding, it's really apparent with her wearing flats and Darcy next to her in his bow tie, that she's short and he's nine inches taller than her. She frowns. "I still look like I'm next to a giant."

Darcy only laughs, a quiet noise against the side of her neck.


End file.
